


Deceit

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Arguing, Attempted Murder, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Choking, Injury Recovery, Manipulation, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Ilberd finally takes it up to himself to bring the news about the Sultana towards James, who eagerly had been awaiting the return of his comrades after the banquet.The news comes as surprising, when after a while the pieces of the puzzle come together for the young lad ad he calls Ilberd out for the betrayal.-----------------(One of my friends, Angie, who writes herself as a WoL is starring as a name in this story! If you have a WoL character, do feel free to read this story with their name etc. in mind ^^!)Happy reading ^^
Kudos: 3





	1. A Lie Caught

"It was your good old general that betrayed us, along with the Scions and the Warrior of Light." Ilberd mentioned, with regret in his voice, "The Sultana is dead, lad."  
He could sense the distraught from the boy as he spoke those words, the way his eyes shifted with shock towards the floor. Tears dripping down on the lad’s lap. Ilberd felt like he should comfort him to keep up the act, but even then, he would not be much of a help. He knew the boy had to mourn in his own way. The young lad would only decline.  
James just couldn't believe it, looking away from his Captain, he felt troubled. What had happened that night? Before they all left for Ul’dah, everyone had smiles on their faces, excitement rallying in their hearts. Finally their acts as Braves were taken notice and they had been invited to a banquet of all things. All the important faces of Eorzea would be present! For it to have taken this turn, was a shock to James.  
He clenched his fist, trying to keep in the rest of the tears. Throwing a fit now wouldn’t help anyone. The only thing that would maybe help getting him some closure, was getting answers.  
“Could you repeat the story for me, captain?” James asked carefully as he looked back up, wiping his tears away from his eyes. “Just so I know I understood all of it.” 

The man sighed and closed his eyes. One hand found itself to his temples, rubbing away the frustration he felt by the boy asking him this question. He knew exactly what James was trying to do. Relisten to the story just so he could grasp some vital information from it. How could Ilberd even try to keep this lie up. But even when James would figure it all out, there was no way for him to escape.  
Ilberd made a sigh, and lowered his hand placing it back on his lap.  
“Very well, but now listen carefully, I have no time telling it a third time.”  
Determined, James nodded and the young adult began to feel slightly nervous. The shock surely had subdued, but it would most certainly be brought back up once he could knot the loose ends together. At least, he hoped he would. 

“So, to start off, we all arrived at the banquet.” Ilberd began, right at the beginning as he did before. The man continued, his voice as monotone as it was the first time he spoke about it.  
James glared at him as he kept sneering at the name of his old friend. “Raubahn…”  
Deep inside James didn’t know if it was because his old general indeed killed the Sultana, or that it was just a personal grudge at this point. 

“He is captive now for being involved with the death of the Sultana, and killing one of the members of the Sultanate.” Ilberd growled, “The Scions, or should I say, traitors, have fled the scene, the Warrior of Light amongst them. We have not tracked them down, nor heard any of them.” 

James sighed, seeing the image of the Warrior of Light in front of him. Knowing her, she would never lift a finger towards any of her friends or allies. This all seemed so weird. And to say that General Aldynn was also working along with this coup.  
"But-..." it came out as a mere mumble. The flicker in James’ eyes had disappeared, and made room for his tears once more "I- ..." he clenched his fist till it eventually began to shake uncontrollably. “I cannot believe this!”  
"I am sorry, Fidelis." was all that Ilberd could bring out. The Captain could see that it was weighing heavily on the young lad’s shoulders. All the Highlander could do was think how he could keep up the act.

"But he is your friend, is he not?" James suddenly raised his voice so that Ilberd could hear it. "Why aren't you out there to prove his innocence?" Teary eyes looked back up, and Ilberd felt a shock going through his body. "We're the saviors of Eorzea are we not?" James stood up from his chair and looked down towards the Highlander. "For the freedom of all? Or have you forgotten that?"  
Ilberd didn't answer, irritated he looked away. 'For the freedom of all' to Hells with that. All he wanted himself was freedom for Ala Mhigo, and this betrayal was only the first step towards it. 

His 'friend' had been given every chance to help him achieve this. Yet all he did was sitting idly by as riches engulfed him. Ignoring his homeland, ignoring the plight his people had. That 'Bull' deserved nothing but to rot away in Halatali where he was being held right now. But soon... soon Ilberd would give him that swift death, yet there was still that little shite Lolorito holding his hand. Telling Ilberd not to shed any more blood.

James was still waiting on an answer, he could feel his blood boil up. Why didn't the Captain agree with him? Why was he so mysteriously silent and acted like this was unsolvable? "Fine, if you won't take the initiative, I will!" the young man eventually shouted out, stomping his feet he walked past the Highlander who held him back by grabbing his arm.  
"I'd suggest you refrain from that." James tried to pry himself loose from the tight grab on his wrist, but gave up after he felt the injury in his leg flare up once more. Sitting down with a sigh, the young Brave hung his head low. Feeling his heart sink, his emotions taking over.

He just couldn't believe it. The Scions, the very people who founded this organization, betraying the Sultana? After all they've been through? And then there's the Warrior of Light. Slayer of Primals, Saviour of Eorzea. Why would she of all people involve herself in this and kill off the very pinnacle of Ul'dah. It just didn't make sense. Unless something else happened that night, and he is being lied to. James clenched his teeth and brought up all the courage to keep the conversation going to find out.

“If you’d been there, you would have believed me.” Ilberd sneered, not noticing James’ want to ask on. “After we had found out the Sultana had been assassinated, he blamed it on poor Teledji and murdered him.” The Captain raised his head, looking down on James who frowned back. “The Warrior of Light was found with the flask of the used poison mere moments after it had happened.”  
“You’ve been saying that, yes. And the more I think of it, the less it makes sense.” James hissed back. “Raubahn would never have let the Scions nor the Warrior of Light lift a finger to the Sultana!” Desperate eyes shot up towards his faithful captain, yet no words were given back. “I feel like there is something you’re not telling me here, Captain.” Once more James stood up from his chair. “If he is indeed involved with her assassination, then-” he stopped in his sentence, and closed his eyes. 

For a mere moment he stood there thinking back about the times he had seen Raubahn when he was still serving with the Flames. A gentle man, tough when needed to be, always ready to do anything for Ul’dah and the sultana. What could have changed that would give him these malicious thoughts towards her. Greed? Money he already owned? He always seemed so content and happy. Yet he’d only known the man for mere months before the Calamity came to pass, and he stopped serving the Immortal Flames not soon after. 

“He had a change of heart, that is my suspicion.” Ilberd shrugged and made a sigh. Even he stood up from his chair and made himself ready to leave. “I’d say, do not fuss too much about it,” the Highlander tried to have the conversation come to a close, but James looked back up at him. The anger in his eyes almost made him unrecognizable. “I am sure we’ll have more on his motive in the upcoming days when we interrogate him.” 

"You're making it awfully seem like you do not want his freedom at all." James hissed. “Nor wanting to find out what happened to the Scions, or the Warrior of Light!” making a threatening step forward, James took up all his courage. "You're avoiding to answer my questions, even making it seem like you do not care at all.” 

Ilberd felt himself pushed in a corner. Silently he looked over towards a candle on the side table that was flickering heavily. How could he make the young man side with him. Did he even want such a weak boy alongside his future cause... It would have been better if that brat had just perished in the snows of Coerthas that day. It sure wouldn't have placed him in this difficult situation.

Maybe it was time to drop the act, to mention the truth to him. Who would he tell it to? All James could do is scream against the stone cold walls of Revenants Toll, where he was still being held captive. Although, he did not know himself that he was being withheld on his freedom yet. And yet this little game of cat and mouse was somewhat amusing...  
“Fidelis…” he started, sounding irritated. “We’re currently still looking for the damned traitors, I’ve told you they’ve escaped. I thought you were smarter than this, lad.” 

Now it was his turn to grow tired and angry, if there still was a chance to submit James to these lies, there might still be a way for him to survive this ordeal. "And so it befalls on me to say that the reason I do not want their freedom, lad, is because they committed an unspeakable crime." Ilberd looked back towards the blonde, who began to shake his head violently in disagreement. "Angie, the Warrior of Light you're so fond of, poisoned the poor Sultana, and we're holding Raubahn in custody for killing off Teledji after he was bringing light to the crimes that had befallen." The Captain pinched his eyes as he was frowning, and felt dirty just speaking the Warrior’s name.

"But then what has become of them? Why are they not here to clear their names?" James bawled his fists, and had trouble keeping in his emotions yet again. "You say that they are fugitives, it is up to us to help them! Revenant’s Toll is their home! They should know we would welcome them with open arms, and see that they can clear their names with our help!" with his voice raised he once more stood up against his official. “Captain, I beseech you, we should not see them as our enemies, but our comrades! I am sure they did nothing wrong and they can explain!” Slamming his fist on the side table, the candle shook widely and even Ilberd widened his eyes as he was surprised by this sudden outburst. "I will not stand idly by when our friends are hurt. You are our Captain, you should have ordered us to find out any sort of evidence and-"

"Fidelis, ‘tis best you stop there." it was now Ilberd's turn to raise his voice and step forward. Towering above the Midlander, he felt his rage build upl. James however wasn't that easily spooked, and looked up with a burning rage.  
“There is no evidence needed, only that the flask of poison was found on her-”  
The rest of the word Ilberd spoke flew past the young Midlander, it was just not making sense, these people who would give their lives for Eorzea, suddenly having this an extreme change of heart? James wanted to speak, but he knew that what he was about to say would mean that everything he believed in for the past months had been a lie. And yet he had to, even if it would mean his world would shatter. The love he had for this cause, for the people ... even for the Captain.

"They never killed the Sultana did they…?" it got out weaker than he expected. His whole body began to shake and carefully he helped himself back into his seat. “Everything you’ve said to me was a farce, a way to keep me in line.” burying his face in his hands, he began to take in a deep breath before looking back up to the man he once trusted with his life. “The assassination was not planned by the Scions but-”  
It was hard to continue, his heart felt heavy. How could this have gone so wrong? And yet now it made sense. That day before Wilred’s demise, the young man had tugged at James’ shoulder, telling him about how he found out something strange in the current ledgers. He had thought not much of it, even forgot most of it when he hit his head at the battle of the Dravanians, but now it all slowly dripped back in. Wilred’s desperate face, saying how he uncovered something. “But you…” James eventually sighed. 

"That took you longer than I thought it would." Ilberd made a proud smirk. The lad wasn't as stupid as he thought he was. “But it was not me alone, Fidelis. You see, many of ‘our fellow Braves’ were seduced over.”  
Hearing the confirmation from the Captain, James could feel his resolve sunk even deeper. The world felt as if it stood still, that all there was were just them two stuck here in time. He was scared to move, to breathe, to say anything. What did this mean for him now that he had figured it out?  
"Captain I..." James had trouble keeping in his emotions, his whole body began to shake uncontrollably and all he could think of was to scream and shout. 

Ilberd noticed, and was trying to think of ways to calm the lad down before he was being bombarded with insults, and something the lad might regret doing. Yet nothing came.  
James closed his eyes, it was just as he feared. The memories he had with his Captain now kept flying by. The sparring sessions, that one day he brought food towards the man. That day they caught the Ivy and the feast they had as Braves to celebrate their first victory. Speaking about Gyr Abania and each other's families. Knowing that he once was a friend of his father... The sharing passion that was Ala Mhigo...

Ala Mhigo...

James opened his eyes and felt his tantrum being suppressed by those two words.  
"If life has taught me one thing, is that you never betray your own." James mumbled out. Ilberd felt his heart skip in shock as he heard those familiar words, but James didn't just stop there. "I would sooner cut off my own arm than raise a hand against a friend..."  
The Captain sighed and closed his eyes, remembering when he mentioned these words. In his mind's eye he even remembered how James looked at him, a safe and trusting smile. Now seeing how these same words broke him... It was a foolish move to get so close with one of the Braves. It certainly made moments like these harder to handle.

"Then why did you. Why betray our comrades and me? What is there to gain?" James looked straight into the green eyes of the Highlander. Tears had stopped falling, his eyes looked tired. The boy was almost unrecognizable with the expression he made. The smile had faded, the joyful spark in his eyes had been doused. It was almost scary seeing him like this. "Is your dream to see Ala Mhigo freed really this limited? We could have helped you!"

"The eyes of the Scions were dwelling far away from Ala Mhigo, you little shite." Ilberd snarled back and it was now his turn to be engulfed in anger. "That bloody Ishgard was all they cared about. I have my own resistance ready now and one day we will be victorious as you lot will still be freezing your arses off in the snow."  
"You're being unfair." James frowned. "Surely in time we would have turned our gaze towards Ala Mhigo, when we have more forces! We've only just gotten started. Wilred was asking me this as well, yet he always kept up his hope! He at least believed we would one day turn ourselves to Ala Mhigo! You were just blinded by your own-”  
A loud slapping sound filled the air, and James felt a flinch of pain on his cheek. Ilberd was breathing heavily, holding himself back to give another hit towards that little piece of shite. He didn’t know what it felt like, what he had to endure all these years. 

"Don't talk to me about unfairness, lad." angry eyes shot over towards James who withdrew himself in his chair immediately, back to being vulnerable. "I've waited twenty bloody years for this, and I am not waiting any longer."  
The Captain finally turned his back towards the Midlander, his green eyes ablaze with anger, an anger that even James had never seen before. "You'd best get accustomed to this room. We don't want you slipping away and spreading all these ‘false’ rumours around and bring an end to this little game."

James knew all too well that him knowing the truth would result in him being locked up. Knowing more Braves were working in favour of the Syndicate and with the Scions far gone, or maybe even dead, how would he even be able to make a change. Where would he even start? No one would believe him anyway. A defeated sigh went over his lips as the captain went towards the door.  
"Be a good lad and behave." Ilberd chuckled, amused he had won this little game. Knowing James, this definitely wasn't the last conversation they will have on this topic. The lad would become desperate and try to squirm himself into his cause. To fulfill his once foolishly made promise. 'I will help you free Ala Mhigo, whatever it takes.'

"Yes, Captain..." he heard James mumble back, and with these words Ilberd closed the door behind him and left the young Midlander to his pondering thoughts.


	2. A Promise Renounced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE!  
> This is the part where James will be injured and Ilberd attempts to murder him.  
> Read on at your own risk.
> 
> James has been held captive in the Rising Stones for many of days. Today Ilberd decided to drop by and see if the lad could still be persuaded to join his cause.

James was sitting on the same chair he had been sitting in last week. Nothing had changed, he was still locked up in the same room at Revenant’s Toll and he knew he wouldn’t get his freedom anytime soon. His head hung low, his messy hair covering tear stained eyes. It hadn’t been easy. Most of the time when he tried to make dialogue with his captain, he was either ignored or snarled at. The young adult often found himself with his ear against the door, hoping to eavesdrop on the conversations going on at the other side. Yet he kept forgetting that he was far away from the main area and the only thing he caught up on was silence. He kept feeling this desperation, hoping that he could overhear what they would plan against him and the rest of the captive Braves. But he learned nothing. 

Today was different since Ilberd had been giving James the privilege of a visit. The man seemed to be in a sour mood, the same mood that he had that day when he left James to his own thoughts.  
The current conversation didn’t go smoothly as well, and James had found himself overwhelmed with his emotions once more.  
“Tell me Fidelis…” he snarled towards the boy, his posture strong and dominating. “Have you forgotten your foolish promise?”

James remained silent, feeling completely defeated. A ‘foolish promise’ indeed. What could he even add to the damn cause? It’s not like he could fight. He had always lacked this talent. His many sparring sessions with the Captain and the Braves have proven such. Most days when he was training with his fellow comrades he was beaten and even when the captain had offered a few sessions alone, he could never disarm the man let alone scratch the surface of his sword. Then there was his leg injury he had gained. It had rendered him impossible to walk normally for weeks. Chirurgeons even mentioned that; even when healed it will still be a weak spot. It was better to not overuse it anymore to avoid a complete loss of his leg. 

James sighed, feeling dreadfully pushed into a corner. Why did he even pledge his life to this traitor? Although, knowing that he made such a promise to a man he once trusted, looked up to… even loved. This was a completely different man standing in front of him. Or had he always had such malicious intent? James would never know all he knew is that he had been blind all along. Blind to any sign of deceit. Only saw the love for his captain, wanting to impress him, wanting to stand his own ground and free Ala Mhigo in the name of his own father. James shook his head, trying to shake away these swarming thoughts. 

The Captain made a frustrated hum as he raised his head, already feeling impatient. It was a waste of time trying to make the boy talk after he’d known about the whole ordeal. The past bell had proven such. Only regretful yammering and tears coming from the boy. It seems to have been a waste of time to try and strengthen this boy up. There was just no sign of their training sessions together at all. Ilberd knew that it was just how James was. Soft, caring, gentle. His love for the chocobos had proven such and his sheer determination to look for a peaceful resolution other than going straight into a fight. Typical Gridanians…  
Shame he got his mother’s quirks and not his Father’s Ala Mhigan strength.  
“You might as well bloody answer, brat.” Ilberd hissed, making a threatening step over to James, who made a shocked breath as he looked up, completely taken away by the mood of the Captain.

His hazel eyes had locked straight into the eyes of Ilberd. James could sense the man being impatient. Clenching his teeth he looked away once more, feeling an extreme sense of hatred going through his own body. It was as if all the frustrations he built up from last week were trying to get out.  
“I’d never pledge anything to a filthy traitor like you.” was all that he could hiss back.  
His heart began to pound like crazy when he mentioned this, his face growing red as ever. Never before had he ever had the guts to blurt out his anger to someone and in an instant he regretted it. 

Ilberd scoffed, clearly taken by surprise by this outburst. “If you’d want to play it like that.” he growled. The man stepped closer, towering over James, who still looked away. the young adult closed his eyes in fear, knowing that he is an easy target to the man’s tantrum. Calling him a traitor maybe wasn’t the best idea. As the blonde was thinking this, he was punched in the face by the Captain who made a loud frustrated grunt. 

The Highlander made a few heavy breaths before raising his fist once more. Another slam onto the poor boy’s face, and all Ilberd could hear was a shriek coming from the lad.  
“If you won’t come to terms with your promise, then you’re of no more use.” Ilberd hissed. 

James took in a heavy breath and tasted his own blood, blood that was now boiled up. It was shocking to finally see the Captain for what he truly was, it then came to mind that this must have been what his dear friend had gone through as well.  
“Is that… what you did to Wilred as well?” James spit out his own blood, and looked up towards the Captain, feeling engulfed in hatred. “Murdering him on the spot as soon as he was bringing you the news about his discovery? Even when he was ready to fight for Ala Mhigo, you still rendered him absolute. Just because he didn’t see eye to eye with you?”

The man was easily provoked by this and didn’t hesitate throwing in a couple more punches. James was yelling out loud when the force of the last impact brought him towards the ground. The chair toppled over and James fell down and not fast enough for his hands to catch him. Groaning on the floor, he lay there motionless, feeling blood rush down over his face. Not soon after his tears joined in. 

Ilberd growled, rubbing over his knuckles. He raised one of his feet and stepped onto James’ shoulder, making the young adult turn back over to face him. For a mere moment, even Ilberd seemed shocked by what he had done. But no remorse, the lad knew too much and wasn’t able to be of any more use. It had to happen, just like Wilred.  
“You’re just another piece of filth to get rid of.” the man hissed, his eyes burning aflame with murderous intent. 

“Ilberd…” James cried out. His mind was racing, how could he ever expected Ilberd to have this side of him. Where was the loving gentle man, where was the man that was so caring and full of passion to be with the Braves. Was it all just a damned lie. Had he always buried this aggression inside of him. “Why…” 

A kick in the face followed and James screamed once more, but not for long for his jaw was forced to a close as he once more landed on the ground.  
“You’re not strong enough to even defend yourself... “ the Highlander hissed on. “How are you able to free Ala Mhigo!?”  
James tried to crawl up, but got kicked in the stomach by the man. As the Midlander landed on the floor one final time, Ilberd took the opportunity to sit down on his hip, leaving any chance of James to escape to none. 

“Let’s get this over with.” was all the Midlander heard before he felt two strong hands grabbing at his throat.  
James began to gasp for air, his legs tried to force the man from his body, but it was all in vain. His clutching hands found themselves on the arms of the Highlander trying to tug them away from his neck  
“Il…. berd…’ he got out, feeling the air suppressed from his throat. James gave all his strength to keep trying to pull away the strong arms but it didn’t take long for him to feel too weak to resist. 

A slight panic went through his mind as he realised he couldn’t save himself. Once more his heart couldn’t take the fact that he was being hurt by the man he would give his life for.  
“S….stop…” James gurgled out with his last breath, feeling his head get lighter and lighter.  
His whole body began to feel numb and the grasp around the neck became more tight. Now unable to breathe and move, James could see his life flashing before him. He felt everything drifting away as the sight of Ilberd became blurry

Suddenly the door was rushed open and Ilberd looked over his shoulder in shock, letting go of the young adult.  
“Captain!” a tall Roegadyn came in with a shocked face and his eyes widened even wider when he witnessed James coughing on the floor, gasping in all the air he could find.  
“What is it?” Ilberd jeered over, clearly annoyed he was interrupted from his murderous deed. The Roegadyn stood there for a second looking at James and back to the Captain, clearly disturbed that he had to walk into whatever was happening. “Well!?” the Highlander bellowed and the recruit jumped up.  
“Halatali is under attack, one of them reported to have seen a glimpse from the Warrior of Light, and Alphinaud Leveilleur. They’re most likely there to try and free the General!”

Ilberd cursed and turned himself over to James, who was still coughing on the floor, trying to crawl away from the Captain.  
“You lucky little shite…” he mumbled, showing his teeth and glanced back over to the Roegadyn. “Get all the remaining forces, I shall follow you anon.” The recruit made the memorable Braves salute and rushed out. 

Ilberd slowly walked over to James and stepped on his bad leg. A shrill scream followed and Ilberd bent down towards him, seeing the blood stained hazel eyes looking up to him with fear he’d never seen from the boy. 

“Let this be the last time we see each other, boy.” Ilberd smirked. “Next time I’ll see you, I’ll finish the job.”  
The man made one final stomp on James’ leg, making the boy let out one final pitched yell.  
Ilberd then smirked and kicked the young adult unconscious. Then it was silent. The Highlander stood there for a moment, looking at the damage he’d done to the lad. For a mere second, a sympathetic glare was seen on his face before he disappeared from the Rising Stones and teleported over to Eastern Thanalan to confront the intruders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was honestly very hard to write this. Not only by trying to stay true to Ilberd's character, but also trying to write down all the acts he does in this chapter.  
> I never before had to write something this 'violent.' 
> 
> If there's any feedback, I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Many thanks for reading <3


	3. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter about James who is mending his wounds in Revenant's Toll.

James woke up, his head throbbing with pain. He wanted to move, but his whole body felt like it was weighed down with stones.   
“Urgh…” was all he could get out, but even that was almost inaudible. The moment he made that odd sound he could feel his whole throat protest. A flinch of pain rushed through his body, which made his headache flare up even more.   
“James?” He could hear a male voice call out his name, carefully the young man tried to move his right arm, but even that attempt failed. Carefully opening his eyes, he tried to make sense of his surroundings, but all he saw was a blurred gray wall.  
“Fidelis? C’mon lad, wake up.”   
There was that voice again. It had a Lominsan accent, one that James recognized as Riol’s. One of his comrades at the Braves. What had happened to Ilberd who could've finished the job? Why was Riol here? 

“There’s so much blood, what happened to him?” this time it was a female voice, they both sounded so far away.   
“I have no clue, my guess is that someone had to beat out his frustrations…” Riol answered, carefully grasping at James’ shoulder. “Yer gonna be alright, Lad.” the Lominsan could sense that his comrade was awake, but probably still too far away from his senses. “Alianne, find someone who can help mend him, and be quick about it.”   
The female Elezen nodded and rushed out of the room.   
James made a low grunt, he wanted to move, to get up, but his whole body just protested. Closing his eyes once more he drifted away.

\---------------------------

James was walking through a green field full of yellow flowers, the sun was shining a calm wind was blowing and flower petals were swarming all around him. He could see a group of chocobos playing further away. Chuckling in delight, he began to run over towards the fluffy birds.   
The chocobos looked over as they witnessed him coming closer. One by one they made a choir of chirps greeting him with delight.  
After a while of running, James felt himself grow tired, his right leg began to ache.   
Looking up he noticed the chocobos were still as far away as before. It was as if he hadn’t ran before at all. Trying to catch his breath, he could feel that his throat started to hurt, as if with every breath he took, it took more and more trouble to breathe.  
“I’ve got to get home…” he huffed to himself. Trying to make a few steps forward, his right leg suddenly flared up with pain which made him fall into the grass. 

“Fidelis? I told you that next time I saw you, I would finish the job.”   
In a shock, James turned around and looked up towards Ilberd standing further away, dark clouds looming over him, the plants dying under his feet the closer he walked over to James.   
The Midlander widened his eyes, gasping in fear at the mere sight of the man. His first instinct was to crawl on towards the chocobos, and hoping they would take him to safety.   
When he was trying to get up, his leg completely failed him and he fell face down into the grass that was now slowly turning into ashes.   
James looked over to the chocobos, hoping that they would be able to escape this ordeal, but it was in vain. The birds began to chirp in panic as the weird fog claimed them one by one.  
“No!” the Midlander got out in a fearful shout. Looking over he could see Ilberd coming closer, and heavy winds now made the flower petals disappear, all there was behind the Highlander was death.  
“You’ve always made it so easy for me.”   
The Highlander smirked as he stopped in front of James, towering above the poor boy who was shaking in terror. The blonde tried to speak, but his voice suddenly disappeared by a heavy pressure on his throat.  
“Now be a good boy and stay still.” he hissed and raised his sword, ready to strike.   
The young man shook his head wildly, even holding out his arms ready to deflect the blow. Without warning, the man swung down his sword.

\-----------------------

A loud shrieking gasp filled the room and James shot up from the bed. With a few heavy wheezes and coughs he caught his breath and tried to calm himself down from the shock he experienced. In an instant he grabbed his neck. It felt stiff and painful as soon as he laid a finger on it. His head felt dizzy and the whole room was turning. If he had eaten a meal he would for sure be vomiting next to his bed already. Once James became fully aware he wished he wasn’t. Not only did his throat hurt, but his whole body began to ache with pain.

Putting his eyes to a close he tried to recall what happened. A 'conversation' with Ilberd that made him into this mess. But then why was he in bed? Surely it wasn’t by Ilberd’s hands, the man had left him there to die. Had someone else found him?   
His question was answered almost in an instant as the door opened and Alianne entered the room. Their eyes met and with a surprised gasp she ran over to the bed.   
“You’re awake!” 

When she stood next to the bed, the Elezen began to glance at some of his injuries.   
“Alianne?” James asked confused, not remembering the moment where she and Riol had found him “How-”  
“Save those questions for later, for now, mend your wounds.” she spoke in an urgent tone and helped James lay down. “We found you just in time, let it not be for naught.”   
“We?” a curious James asked on and noticed it was difficult to speak thanks to his jaw aching.   
“Me and Riol, we’ve-” but before she went and explained, she caught herself in the act, the Elezen made a tiresome sigh. “Err, I told you to get rest, I shouldn’t keep you.”   
A silence fell and all the Midlander could do was stare at the ceiling.   
“I shall see if I can get something to eat! Go and sleep in the meantime.” Alianne then smiled down on him.   
Before James could answer she rushed out of the room.   
The blonde closed his eyes, his heart feeling more at ease knowing that his comrades had found him. Trying to make himself comfortable in his bed, he closed his eyes, drifting back into the sleep he was brutally awakened from before.

\----------------------------------

The first day James saw himself in the mirror, he was in shock on how bruised up his face and neck were. It was almost as if he was a whole other person. With his fingers he tried to gently stroke over the marks, but hissed in pain as soon as his fingers made contact on his skin. A sigh escaped from him. Alianne wasn’t fooling around when she mentioned he had been lucky. All James could think of was what would have happened if the attack on Halatali had never happened that day, if Ilberd wasn’t interrupted from his murderous attempt. Surely the Midlander wouldn’t be standing here today. He had been given another chance, and he would grasp it with both hands. Yet this feeling of conflict lingered… 

After that day James had shown progress of healing up. The same Chirurgeon he had before all this mess, mentioned that once more his leg had gotten quite the beating, and thanks to this incident it had become more fragile. He even had to use wooden crutches till his leg would be strong enough to keep him on his own two feet again.  
“Do please keep this in mind the next time you get into trouble.” he smiled as he finished up taking off the bandages. “Or avoid trouble altogether.”   
All James could do by this was make a frustrated scoff. it was not like it was his fault at all. He had explained the story the best he could with his barely audible voice.   
Even now that it was slowly returning, he could still barely talk. It usually was a couple of minutes and then he remained silent, for the irritating pain came back. 

There weren't that many people to talk to, however, for even though the Rising Stones was back to normal, most of the Scions were still missing or on duty. It seems the Warrior of Light had proven their innocence and was now helping Ishgard with their problems. James also had finally had a chance to hear the story of what had happened from Riol.   
It seemed that day when he was nearly beaten to death, the Warrior of Light had infiltrated Halatali with Alphinaud and Yugiri who was accompanied by a few of her kin. They had freed General Raubahn and defeated most of the Crystal Braves that had turned traitor. Since that day, Alphinaud made the word that the Braves had been disbanded. 

Apparently Ilberd, Yuyuhase and Laurentius had made the slip, and were still roaming around somewhere.  
“Good riddance.” Riol had growled. "Yet I wouldn't have minded them being slaughtered down there as well."  
James however was troubled about this news and even though he was in safe surroundings he could hear the captain’s words ringing in his ears, even remembering his nightmares.   
Ever since he had woken up that day from his unconscious state, he kept having that same nightmare. It always ended with Ilberd finishing off the deed and James waking up with a scream. It always took a lot of time to remind himself he was safe. Yet it still led to the rest of the night with him rolling around the sheets, too scared to sleep, till he eventually was too tired to stay awake and his own body forced him into a sound slumber. 

There were days he would shuffle towards the small chocobo stable in Revenant’s Toll to visit his feathered friend to calm down and forget about the nightmare. Dorian would sit down with him and the Midlander would use him as a soft pillow to rest against. It seemed so odd, to not have any duties to attend to anymore. To not go down to Old Revenant’s Toll and expect to get better at fighting, whilst sparring with his old Captain. In these times he would reminisce about what to do next. James could always go back to Gridania, but Ilberd was still on his mind almost every day like poison running through his veins.   
“Next time I’ll see you, I’ll finish the job.”   
James gritted his teeth clearly frustrated that even when the man frightened him, he still wanted to find him. The young Midlander wanted answers and there was just this feeling he could still turn the tide. This odd gut feeling that even behind all that bottled up frustration, there was this gentle man just waiting to be awoken again. But he was hiding behind all the pain and suffering he once endured. 

The young man was playing with a white feather that Dorian had shed before and rushed it over his skin to make it tickle a bit. Looking over to his faithful friend, he smiled. For a moment his cute napping chocobo made his heart warm again. But those thoughts soon shifted back to the subject he was pondering about. Even though he wasn’t going to fulfill his, now non existent promise, to Ilberd, he was still determined to see if he could join in on the Ala Mhigan resistance. Even though the will was set aflame by the Captain, James was holding on to it, mostly because he himself also made a silent promise to his father he had lost all those years ago. If it meant giving him the peace knowing that Ala Mhigo was freed, what had James to loose? 

A sigh escaped his lips as he came to a conclusion it would probably be best to wait out his recovery and then decide. Who knows after his leg has mended it will render him absolute in battle after all. Standing up with a few grunts, and his body feeling heavy, he felt Dorian who woke up, give him the last nudge to stand up straight.   
The blonde chuckled and gave a soft pet on the bird’s head.   
“My thanks, dear friend.” he got out in a whisper and gave the chocobo a few Gysahl greens from a small stock inside a bag before taking his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could have been longer, but I felt myself being written into a corner. (Literally flat with other ideas).  
> If I one day have more experience with my own OC's story and writing as well, I might revisit and change up some things. 
> 
> For now, I want to continue the story with the plans I have gotten so far ^^!


End file.
